Love Struck SNow Leopard, Homecoming
by Sindalstar
Summary: The Prequil to my drabbles. Rated M for sex, M/M sex. Get over it


_You guys asked how Po and Tai got together?_

_Well here it is, the prequel to my drabbles_

_Enjoy, and no flames on the gayness_

_Note:DOn't own KFP_

--

…

…

……………………

Wait….

…

That sound is different than normal patrolling…

…

Someone is visiting the prison…how lovely…

…

They are getting closer…closer…closer…

…

Blast that stupid overconfident rhino and his stupid large prison full of stupid idiotic rhino guards, talking like he owns the world and he can handle anything…how I really just want to punch and kick the living daylights out of him till there's nothing left but his-

OOOWW!

Ok, now its personal, NO ONE steps on the tail. I must escape here. I must at all costs. I must complete my goal that I so long aspired for…there has to be a way…

…

They are leaving…up goes that wooden platform…

…

And here, slowly floating down, is my freedom key…

Today, is my day

--

I, The snow leopard known only as Tai-lung, fierce kung fu legend and devil of a 'certain' valley rushed and dashed on all fours over the snowy mountains. It was quite comforting since I love snow. It was in my species name for crying out loud.

'I have to get home'

It was the only thing on my mind, playing over and over and over again, trying to mimic a broken record, pushing my limbs as fast as they would carry me, trying as hard as possible to reach and surpass their limit of mobility.

I let a smile cross my muzzle, a soft, slightly amused and sad smile. I was trying so hard; it was comforting to know my body still responded so well to my whims after being immobilised for so long. It must really appreciate all the effort I put into it, all of which for my goal. A goal no one truly knew.

None of them knew, not a single one of them knew. I had each and every one of them fooled as to my goals and dreams. They all though I just wanted to be the dragon warrior, to have absolute power. But what is absolute power alone? There is always a side reason as to why people want any sort of power. To protect maybe, to rule as a leader, to make them feel better of themselves or to make sure people looked up at them while they looked down on the people.

My reason was simply to impress someone.

I lunged myself over a hill of snow and wondered if telling myself all of his mentally was a sign that I had indeed gone crazy in these past 20 years of imprisonment. I decided against it. All I was doing was confirming my actions. Its not like anyone would mind, no one's here to care about what I think to myself. And it was a nice way to keep my mind running on WHY I was rushing like a loon over a mountain.

Yes, to impress someone.

A certain, if I remember correctly and I do believe so, large tubby panda male, going by the name of Po.

Po…

A simple name for a simple creature.

I remember it well. He and he alone was the true reason I wanted to become the dragon warrior. I wanted to impress him. True at first I was training myself for kung fu because of Shi fu's hope and faith in me. But my reason changed soon after seeing him.

Funnily enough, I've never actually spoken to him, properly. But I know what his voice sounded like. A laid back, easy going, kind but slightly deep voice. One of the reason's I liked him, his personality. He was a dreamer as well, to learn Kung Fu. The only difference between us was that I was actually learning it, while he was busy making and serving noodle soap at his father's restaurant.

Oh yes, His noodle soap. Heavenly taste, simply heavenly

Hmm…

I clawed my way up some mountain rock, flipping over onto the top and returned to my feral sprinting.

Po.

…

I think he was and still is the only person who can effectively and heavily tug at my heartstrings without even knowing it. Yes there is Shi fu, but I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with that panda.

That cute, adorable panda boy. It's a wonder the girls stayed away from him. Or perhaps he has found someone to love in these 20 years. It may not look like it, but I do recall we are actually around about the same age, give or take a year or two. I wonder how he even looks now. He must be bigger, and if I remember his appetite correctly, that gut of his isn't necessarily going to shrink. Still, he must still look rather young, but panda's sometimes have that trait, looking rather young when they are actually rather old.

It is 20 years after all. And Po must be a man now, maybe with wife and children. Even so, that is not going to change my feelings towards him.

…

Drat, this rock is in my way

Crack!

That's that done…

I looked around me; my surroundings were starting to change from mountain to just snow everywhere. And by the looks of things a snowstorm was on its way, judging by the cloud cover. I had better make haste.

**-- **

Rest and run

Rest and run

Rest and run

The same thing over and over again over the past few days of travelling.

They sure did make sure the prison was far away. And in this state the only comfort I had was at least seeing Po again. I delighted myself and to help time past. I kept reminding myself of things about Po. A rather pathetic favourite, and the longest mind effort, was reminding myself of how my obsession for the panda started and grew.

I was younger, much younger, still in training. I lived at the Jade Palace of course, but I pestered 'Master' Shi fu to take me to see the village every once in a while. I was young after all, I wanted to explore and see everything around me. I was around 13 then. The rascally teenager. Or in my case, the kung fu devoted teenager that at the same time didn't like training ALL the time. I remembered so fondly the day I 'met' Po.

On that particular day, it was around lunchtime that we had taken a trip down to the village. Oh, how I remember the only real part I hated about going down to the village was those stairs. They really did a number on some people, presumably like Po. For me, it wasn't that bad, but it was still annoying.

It was always busy when we visited, so no one really noticed that THE great master Shi fu had come down from the palace. We were just walking, but then my nose caught whiff of noodles. Noodle soap. And as if on cue my stomach rumbled in complain.

Shi fu smiled at me. He did have those extra sensitive ears after all, hearing my stomach was no problem for him "Let us eat young one, I do not think you are going to completely appreciate the world around you with your stomach empty" and turned into the restaurant, me right by his tail.

Another thing that disturbed me was how Po had a goose for a father alone and no mother. I for one knew what it was like not to have any proper parents. But at least he had a dad. A very noodle obsessed father who sounded annoying to me at the time.

But he's beside the point. The point is how I met Po…and I really need to turn the 'met' in my mind, into 'realised his beautiful existence' since I still have not met him properly.

Now about me, at that age, there were very few people I had come into contact with, living in the palace made sure of it. So I tended to be secretly shy in large spaces with a lot of people, even though I was the one who wanted to see the village. It was the very reason I wanted to go anyway, so I could stop being shy around people I didn't know. I sat down next to Master Shi fu, staring at the floor below me or at my tail curled around the chair I sat on. This always amused Shi fu for some reason. Perhaps he found it cute that the kung fu kid displayed discomfort to others.

I wasn't really paying close attention to my surroundings; I was just staring at the floor like an obedient little feline who didn't know if moving the slightest inch was prohibited. I also have a place I like to visit when I'm like this. And master Shi Fu has told me that when I do, it either takes a loud noise or a rather powerful shove to push me out of it.

In that moment's case, it was a loud noise

I jerked my head upward to find Po staring in disbelief at Shi fu, having successfully dropped the bowls of soap he was supposed to be serving to us, said bowls shattered to pieces on the floor with noodles and liquid seeping from them.

Po's mouth was agape; his eyes where wide, and his upper body leaned closer while the lower half remained stationed in what I presumed was the spot he was in at the precise moment of the accident.

My first impression of this 'person' that I knew nothing of was clumsy.

"Y-y-your…you're M-master Shi Fu!" he almost cried out, his face still twisted in an extremely comical and amusing expression.

"Yes, I am, and you must be the person who dropped our bowls" Shi fu replied in a way that sounded amused at the accident, but annoyed by it as well.

"Oh oh Oh! Right, sorry about that, master Shi Fu. It's just that I've heard so much about you and you're so famous to our land and I can't believe I'm actually meeting you face to face and serving you noodles. It truly is an honour for someone like me to- " Po spoke with a boyish excitement in his voice and at the same time sounded like a girl with her first crush and squealing at being acknowledged. Not that I knew what that sounded like, Master Shi Fu had just explained it to me that way when we got back to the palace.

Shi fu held up a paw, at which Po silenced, and the red panda that was my master at the time spoke "What is your name, panda?"

"Po, Master Shi fu, Sir" Po bowed, knocking another table with his buttocks and moving it by a good centimetre or two. He then immediately turned around and apologised, in way that everyone who knew him seemed to recognise, to the people sitting at that table but turned back to Shi fu a split second later.

"Po" Shi fu began "Would you be so kind as to bring our food…again? Tai-lung is very impatient when he is hungry"

"Tai-Lung?" Po replied in a confused manner. And that's when he noticed me for the first time. Not your magical fairy tail moment, but either way. I looked up at him, at his eyes specifically, and found them strangely attractive, those emerald green eyes. The only word I could come up with to describe them was pretty.

"Yes, Tai-lung" Shi fu gestured in my direction "My student"

That got Po's gears working again "Your student! I'm really, really sorry for keeping you waiting Mister Tai-lung sir. You must be so lucky" and he was still speaking rushed. He was keeping me waiting just by talking, and he called me mister like I was older than him by ten years. I just stared at him and I didn't speak.

"Po?" Shi fu spoke again

"Yes Master Shi fu?"

"Please bring us our food"

"Oh right, right. Sorry. I'm just such a big fan and-" Po stopped talking when he saw the look Shi fu was giving him. "Right, sorry" he said one more time, bowed, and ran off.

Shi fu chuckled. Other people around the incident had noticed his presence by now, but decided against making a fool of themselves like Po had just done.

I, however, could not break my gaze from him. I watched the panda run around back into the kitchen that was too short for him to stand properly upright, get a sorry scolding look from his father and getting ordered to make another batch of noodle soap while his father took someone else's order through the open window that allowed me to see them.

Eventually, he came back, once again bowing and knocking another table, and scurrying away as fast as his short legs could carry him. How he stands it, those short legs with that big adorable body, I will never know.

I looked down at the steaming bowl of noodles below me. He made it. Slowly I began eating, and even though the second it touched my tongue I wanted to purr so loudly it would shake the walls in satisfaction, I held it down at best, but I did allow the pleasure of smiling while I ate. When I was done, I watched Po until Shi fu finished as well. And when we were leaving, Po's father said it was on the house.

As we walked away, Po was waving from the entrance and shouting something along the lines of "Big fan" and "Pleaser" and "Come back again". I looked back at the big black and white bear, and from that day onward, I decided I liked him. But when I decided that, I meant it in an 'a good person' kind of way, not the 'be my lover' way that I do now.

I sighed softly, returned to present time for a second, as I had to focus properly to jump over the river in my way. Us felines do hate getting wet without a good reason. I'd surely willingly to get wet if I was taking a bath with Po. A nice steamy bath…my mind switched back to daydream lain shortly after the river was far behind me.

I remember a few days after we went there; Master Shi fu let me go to the village on my own. The first place I went to was that noodle restaurant. Of course, I fooled myself into thinking I was just hungry. I subconsciously just wanted to see Po again. So I got my wish, he was there.

Well, actually, when I got there he wasn't, but he tumbled down the stairs a few second after I sat down, which got a chuckle out of me, naturally. And just as one would think it, his father instantly harassed him about being lazy and then something about a noodle dream. Who dreams about noodles? You should dream about happier things, like being in bed with a cute panda boy.

Either way, I was delighted to find that he remembered me.

No, he didn't drop the bowl I had ordered. He just stared at me, with his mouth closed. It seemed I had less effect on him than Master Shi fu.

"Hey, your Tai Lung" He said to me, sounding excited

I looked up at him, at his cute mostly white face. I nodded.

"Wow, you're really lucky huh? You get to learn Kung Fu from Master Shi Fu. That's what I want, to learn Kung Fu" He blabbered on, putting my bowl down in front of me.

I didn't respond, just gazed at him without knowing why.

"I heard that you want to get strong enough to become the dragon warrior. Wow, that's so cool. I bet you're really strong already. You must be very impressive. I love kung fu. I wanna learn it, just like you are. But-" he sighed, a sad pout on his face, which I also seemed to like, but not as much as his smile "There's no way a guy like me can do it properly…I mean, I'm just a fat panda right?" He looked at me, maybe to check if I was still listening.

And I was, I shook my head and looked down at the bowl of noodles. I swirled them around lightly with a chopstick. In the bowl, words spelled themselves out in noodle: Anyone can learn Kung Fu

He looked at me, amazed and looking highly impressed with me. That made me subconsciously happy, impressing him.

"Wow, that's so cool. How'd you do that?" Po asked

I swirled the noodles again, spelling out: Master Shi fu

"Ohh" he said, and smiled at me like he normally would smile. "Hey, If you don't mind me asking, do you ever talk?"

I smirked and swirled the noodles one last time: Not often, shy.

Yes I had just admitted I was shy to a complete stranger, but I didn't seem to mind at that stage of my life. I knew it was true, so I found no point in hiding it. This whole noodle-talking thing was also the reason I don't consider that encounter a fully ledged conversation, just him talking and me listening and replying in a way that kept me shrouded in mystery. He could know nothing about me, if I simply spoke by using food.

Po just nodded at me, and then got called away by his nut of a father. So he bowed, putting a knuckle in his other palm as tradition in Kung Fu respect, not hitting anything this time and left me to my noodles.

Again I couldn't help staring at him the whole time I was there, idly eating the noodles, which I could tell he made somehow by the taste. It started to bother me a bit, since I didn't know why I stared at him so much at the time. I know now, obviously.

Then came my curiosity. Confused I asked for Shi Fu's advice when I returned

"Master Shi Fu?" I called out to him

"Yes Tai-Lung?" Shi fu was sitting in his mediation area; his eyes were closed until I called out.

"Master…I am perplexed by something…" I started weakly

"Do share it with me, I may be able to aid you" He replied, in a very fathering way

"There is this…person. We haven't really formally spoken so to speak. But I seem to get a very strong feeling from them. I liked staring at this person without realising and…I find this person's appearance very alluring…" I tried to explain. I didn't exactly know what love was supposed to feel like

Shi Fu eyed me, suspiciously with a twinkle in his eye "Tai-Lung, these things put together sounds like love"

"…L-love?" I stuttered out, feeling my cheeks heat up slowly. This piece of information struck me down hard. I knew the meaning of love. What I didn't understand was obvious. When I though love, I though of a happily married male and FEMALE couple, with children

Shi Fu chuckled "Yes" he eyed me more intensely "Just who have you been 'interested' in, my student"

I didn't know what to say. In my mindset, a male loving another male sounded ridiculous and forbidden. If I asked the question that had come to mind, it would surely give Shi Fu 'ideas'.

"Master…is it possible for a man…to…" I swallowed the lump in my throat before I said the word "Love…something else than a female?"

Shi Fu again analysed me for answered with his eyes, but answered either way "Yes, No matter of one's gender or species, love will attract you to the person that will make you happy" He paused "Why do you ask such a question?"

I looked up at him, I hadn't even noticed that I was kneeling the whole time during the conversation "With all respect Master Shi Fu, but I do not think I can tell you who this person is, or why I asked these questions…I thank you for your guidance" and after that was said, I dashed out of the room before Shi Fu could reply, my cheeks staying a soft tint of pink.

I ran and jumped; to a place I was sure I would be alone. I stared at the setting sun over the horizon, sitting on a rock.

I was…

In-love?

The very idea of it sounded stupid to me. I had only seen the panda twice. How could I have fallen in love with him? The fact that it was a HIM just made it even more confusing. You don't exactly see a large amount of that, male loving another male. It was mind-boggling, it was unbelievable, it was impossible.

But it was happening to me…

…

I remember staring at the sky till the moon came out, stars twinkling bright beside it. I hopelessly searched for answers in that sky. Why was I feeling this way towards someone in that gender? Why? Why was this subject so complicated? Why could it not be simple? Was nothing simple anymore?

I looked around me,

No one

Just the wind blowing…

And deep down, I didn't want to admit it, or rather banished the idea from my mind.

Now I cannot deny what I felt when I was younger, when my affections started…

I wanted him next to me that night…

I looked around me; the snow was starting to lessen, to a point where it was just plain rocky ground and soil. Some plants too. Definite sign I was getting closer to my target. Moments later, I got to a bridge, a long, long, long bridge. I stopped for a moment at the beginning of it. I leaned against one of the poles connected to the bridge.

Hey, even I need a breather.

Slowly I traced the long rickety unstable plank bridge with my eyes. It seemed to go on forever. I smiled lightly

'Don matter, I already used 20 years doing nothing, a few more days is like nothing to me anymore'

And with that, I carried on, with my sprinting, and with my memories…

Hmm…

What came next?

Ahh yes. The investigation.

All these stages in my personal secretive affection.

Days and days passed after the last time I directly saw Po. I started sneaking out of the Palace when I could, which was mostly at nighttime. I was appropriate too, since Po spent most of his days at that restaurant of his. It seems his father had high hopes for him, and during the times I snuck out during the day, I would normally just conceal myself in a place and watch him.

I personally think it's fair to say that I was stalking him, not just spying on him. Spying for good reasons, stalking is for when you're obsessed with someone for some reason or another, either you admit it or not. I was obsessed, and still am.

He scurried around, making noodles and serving them, being clumsy and tripping, falling and knocking something occasionally, and listened to his father's noodle obsessed brain. One would think his brain was made from them.

There were a few times, on rare occasions, where Po would sneak out of his job. Just like I snuck out of my training. He went to a little field, not far from the village; there he would practice what I could only gather was imitations of Kung Fu. It was not real Kung Fu, but some of the moves he made did resemble it, so that's how I gathered what he was trying to do. He would say things to himself as well, encouraging things, and styles of Kung Fu. He's never once mentioned leopard style though. I personally think there should be a panda style. There might even be one, I've just never heard of it.

There was a specific tree, a sakura tree to be accurate, that I would watch him from. He never noticed me; he was too focused on his 'Kung Fu'. Po seemed like such a comical being. Things he did were joyful, pretty, cute or amusing and in some case a combination of these. Of course, to me at least in my eyes they were.

I gathered that his life wasn't that exciting, but I found it interesting anyway. At most, the most times I could sneak out were at night. When I did this, he would either be in his room, or still in that field. I favoured the room though. There was another tree there that I could use to directly stare at him through a window without him noticing me.

Sometimes he would be doing Kung Fu moves, hitting the wall sometimes with his limbs and making a soft whimpering "Ow…" Sometimes he would be staring at all the posters he had of Kung Fu related things. Sometimes, and this one I liked the most out of the three, he would already be asleep. Even when he was sleeping, I watched over him, like a guardian of sorts. I watched how relaxed and cute his face was, drooling a bit sometimes. I listened to how he snored…loudly at some times. I watched how he tossed and turned in his sleep, dreaming about things I could not guess as to what. I knew when he giggled it was happy and when he tossed constantly it wasn't so pleasant.

Now I was still convincing myself it wasn't because I loved him that I stared at him for no apparent reason at that time.

But there was one special time that struck through my doubt's defence, and it struck hard…

I had snuck out, as usual, at night, jumping from building to building to my familiar tree of stalk. When I landed on a branch, I turned my head to see him. But what caught my eyes surprised me heavily, causing my eyes to shoot open to the size of plates. My blush returned, dark red in my cheeks and ear tips and my whiskers twitched.

…

He was masturbating.

By the looks of it he was actually just getting started. Lucky me. No matter how much I wanted to pull my eyes away, I couldn't.

Po was sitting facing towards me facing downwards; he had his paw in that short of his, no doubt rubbing his privates. I watched the scene unfold in front of me, my lips slightly parted.

Then the shorts went down and off, and I had a full view of his package. It looks like his gut wasn't the only thing that was big on him. True it wasn't particularly long, but it was wide to make up for it. With hypnotized eyes I watched him rub his furry sack slowly coaxing his length to harden and grow erect, murring softly at the self-service.

I'd never seen someone do this kind of thing before, so it was my first encounter with masturbation. I was stunned; I didn't even notice the bulge that had slowly started forming in my purple pants. I dug my claws tighter into the wood as he grasped his member and slowly stroked it. The reason being was because I was afraid my limbs would try to do something I would regret, like jump through the window.

There was a pang of shame at the moment. It told me what I was doing was wrong beyond all reason. Voyeurism is what I believe they called what I was doing. But the shame wasn't making me stop; instead it was completely ignored as I shifted closer to see more properly.

His paw was moving faster and he was starting to softly moan. I could almost hear the aroused bear rumbling with delight. His other paw settled to fondling his balls while the other pumped harder at his cock. It looked so yummy; that piece of thick meat standing upright. I licked my lips without thinking, my eyes glaring lustfully at the bear giving me such a wonderful show.

He was started to pant, his breath coming out in quickened rasps. Some white gooey liquid started to seep out of the slit and falling down his cock, reaching the floor and making a tiny ivory coloured puddle. I could see he was trying his best not to make too much noise, but he was having a hard time with it.

I dug my claws deeper; they wanted to move…badly. Something inside of me was going feral, doing all it could to break my focus. As if there was another wild person inside of me, begging me to switch with him as my alter ego. I even fooled myself into thinking it had a voice…

'Let go…let go…I must have that Panda for my own…I want to own him!'

He went faster and faster, pumping his paw over his length…

And then Po exploded, the white liquid bursting out from his manhood, making a bigger puddle on the floor, and quite a mess too.

Po's head was leaning backward, grasping for breath, his paws and some of his belly covered with the sticky substance.

I willed my body to move at that precise moment. But no, I didn't jump through the window and ravage him in a blind lust. I jumped away from him, as far as I could get away from him. My paws hurt from grabbing onto the bark so hard and my legs felt slightly sore from sitting in such an uncomfortable position.

Time flew by fast, and I found myself on the same spot I had come to after Shi Fu told me about love.

Dazed, I looked down. The bulge was still there. Opening the front of my pants, I noticed for the first time what my pride looked like when it was aroused, standing up right just like Po's, except my was longer, much longer, and it was also not as wide as Po's, but it was still wider than what I guessed was normal. The small feline trait member prickles stood out as far as possible.

Feeling my arms move by themselves, I grabbed my length and furiously humped it against my paw, growling and purring lust driven, my mind automatically thinking of Po as I had just seen him. It didn't take long for my climax to come, and the same white gooey liquid jetted itself out of my member, which had started to soften slowly.

Panting hard, I stared at the mess I made on the rock I choose to sit on, and then at the sky. I lifted my paw up and licked some of the liquid off my fingers. I liked the taste, and ended up licking the rest of my paw clean.

Looking back up at the sky, purring softly I reached two conclusions.

1) I had my first sexually related experience

And

2) I could no longer deny it….

I was in love with Po…

My memories stopped short, I was approaching the end of the bridge rapidly. I could sense people there, 5 of them. Then they came into view.

Tigress

Crane

Mantis

Viper

Monkey.

…

So they sent someone to stop me? How lovely. These people must think I'm trying to get revenge and become the dragon warrior. Fine, I'd play there game.

The tigress approached me after they snapped the bridge rope in an attempt to kill me, not working, so now they had to hold it.

I carefully choose my words "Where is the dragon warrior?". They must have had a ceremony to determine back in valley for just who would protect them from me. Like I cared about what they thought.

"How do you know your not looking at her?" The tigress replied

I chuckled "You? Don't make me laugh. You're an amateur compared to me. The dragon warrior is a great being capable of great power and master of all styles of Kung Fu, destined for greatness"

They looked a bit shocked at me "Po?" the monkey said.

I did not let the shock register on my face, but my brain sure had a large shockwave.

Po?

Po was the chosen dragon warrior?

Now there was lovely Irony for me.

I lifted a brow "Po you say. I must tame this Po person, and become the true dragon warrior" and I meant tame with a different thought in mind.

"Not if we can help it," the tigress said, she's quite aggressive.

And the bridge battle began, all taking turns and using their force against me. It was fun really.

"You should all know your attempts are futile at stopping me. I will claim what is-" I should not have let my focus slip. These people make quite a team I must concur. They do work well together, knowing what to do and before I knew it, I was wrapped in that stupid rope, falling down against the rock, eventually making contact with the large pillar.

It hurt.

But it didn't stop me. There was no way I was going accept defeat after coming this far.

No, the battle had only just begun.

Twist my body and kicking my hind legs against the pillar of land, I focused my energy into jumping up, freeing me from my bonds and landing in front of my five adversaries.

"Shi Fu taught you well" and immediately attacked the monkey with a nerve attack, paralysing him "But he did not teach you everything"

--

Those 5 were a nice warm up.

Land was starting to become familiar to me. I could see things that reminded me of the valley, getting closer and closer.

Things changed a bit after my realisation of love.

I began working and training extra hard to reach my first goal, so that I could teach my true goal. In my mind, I had plainly outlined that the panda of my desire loved kung fu. Somehow, I worked out that if I could become the dragon warrior I would be able to impress him enough to become my mate.

Now, you see, I didn't take normal ways like giving them flowers and the like into consideration. I honestly didn't think they would work. I assumed that those things were for normal relationships between a male and a female, not a male and a male. I also didn't think it would impress him at all. Sadly, Kung Fu was the only window I could see to his heart

I dreamt of him constantly after the intimate incident, seeing his naked body in my dreams, beckoning and pleading with me to take him and make him my own. I tended to wake up with an erection because of those, lightly flustered and blushing at it from the start, having to tend to it in secret. Shi Fu noticed my drastic change in training, it only encouraging his idea of me becoming the dragon warrior and accepted it as such. I also still snuck out to stalk my heart's captor.

Once, I recall when Po had gone on another of his faux Kung Fu training expeditions. I had carved, very small and hidden in a branch that I sat on, a heart with both of our names inside it. I also put some pieces of the sakura petals in the spaces of the mark, making it stand out from the rest of the brown bark in a pink insignia of my love for him. I found it rather ironic the tree I choose to spy on him was by itself an emblem of love and beauty with it's slightly heart shaped petals.

2 years passed of that, and at 15 Shi Fu presented me to Master Oogway to decide if I was the dragon warrior. I was so excited that day that I had jumped out of bed; I could barely contain the happiness that was swimming in my body. Only, to have it smashed and obliterated completely as that turtle rejected me, with Master Shi Fu helpless but to agree besides his hopes in me. I made peace with that now, that it was not his fault, but it still makes me angry a bit.

The disappointment rushed into me, filling me with rage. Not because of it alone, but because it had mentally shattered any hope I had with being with Po. The rage blinded me, the betrayal and devastation was too much. I lost control of my thoughts and as history stated, I went on a complete rampage. I was too ashamed to even face Po during it, and as a last hope I tried to take the dragon scroll by force, of course being stopped and shipped to prison.

I suppose it was for the best, despite how completely and utterly horrible it was. I needed the time to come to terms with myself. At least 95 of that time was spent thinking about that giant black and white bear and anything that had to do with him, including my resolve to never hurt him and if I ever did break free (Which I have) that I would try again but approach him directly with my affection. I'm pretty sure this is going to be quite a task since to him now I'm just the evil snow leopard revenge and he apparently had to stop me. The other 5 was thinking of a way out of that prison.

I vowed to create a new life of myself when (not if ) I escaped, trying to fix things the best I can and do everything in my power to safely show the panda my affections, and if he rejected me in the end, I would accept it and ask if I could still be his acquaintance or friend. That would be something at least to cushion the blow.

I just wanted a happy life now, that's all.

I snapped back to reality for the last time. My journey was over; for in my view was the village. I sprinted into it, to find it deserted. Logic told me that the inhabitancy had fled in fear of the 'battle' that was going to take place. No fighting was at my mind if my opponent was Po. I wanted to make things right after all, and it starts with the goal that made me become hated to start with, first and foremost my only focus.

I ran through the deserted streets, a wind blowing some left over paper and other items as if this was a ghost village. I leaped up the stairs to the Jade Palace; it was the only place I could think Po would be. Instead, greeted at the top of those evil spawned escalation was Shi Fu.

"Hello Shi Fu" I said in a sarcastic tone that I should have been using if we were discussing the weather over some tea "Would you kindly tell me where the dragon warrior is" By that, I wanted him to tell me where Po was so I could confess

"The dragon warrior is not here, I am your opponent" he looked up at me with serious eyes.

"Shi Fu, don't make this hard on yourself, just show me where Po is, and I won't do anything evil" I looked him straight in the eye

"This has nothing to do with him, this is me correction my mistakes" He took up a defensive stance

"Oh? And what mistake was that?" I asked with a soft amused chuckled, standing still on the spot with my arms crossed.

"For making you into what you are today…" he replied, in a whispering tone.

I was about to answer with another question, but I could hear something. Heavy footsteps were slowly but surely running their way up the stairs, getting closer and closer. I already knew who it was; the heavy stride was no mistaking it. I smiled a bit brighter.

"This isn't your fight Shi Fu, it never will be, as it has nothing to do with you. This is between me someone I love" I replied with a confident smirk.

As I suspected, confusion plastered all over the red panda's face "What in heaven's name are you talking about Tai-Lung"

I just smiled at him in a innocent way "You'll understand at some point, right now I need to go and do something I should have done 20 years ago" and with that, I leap backwards and made my way down the stairs, leaving a heavily astonished and bewildered Shi Fu to silently try to figure out what on Earth I was talking about.

I gracefully leaped my way down the stairs once more; near the beginning I glimpsed a figure. There he was, working his way up the stairs, already panting. That black and white giant panda. A heavy smile broke across my muzzle as I landed a few steps above him.

He looked up at me, and for the first time in a long time, I saw my beloved Po. He didn't look much different to me as I took in every singe detail of his body. He was still black and white, obviously that shouldn't change. Those green emeralds for eyes had gotten brighter. I wanted to chuckle at how he was still wearing those same self made shorts of his; I had though maybe they might have needed to be replaced. Or perhaps they have and he just happened to make a new pair look exactly like the old ones. That round belly of his certainly hadn't gone away, thankfully as I rather liked it. Those short stubby leg didn't get any longer, those arms didn't get less flabby. Those black ears remained cute and that small little prick of white hair jutting out of his head didn't seem to go away. All through it, I though he looked wonderful, and adorable as I always have.

He looked up at me, and raised a paw "Just a second" and continued to pant for a short while.

I watched him silently until he seemed done "Finished?"

"Yea" he looked up at me properly and smiled in a relaxed tone "So, Tai-Lung came back for the title of dragon warrior huh?" he spoke with me like I was his friend, like he had no worries. I liked that.

I studied him, or rather hungrily eyed his body from head to toe, deciding on a response. There was nothing else I could think of but get to the truth. "Hmm…I suppose its time I lift the veil and come clean don't you think? "

He raised a brow at me "What? You don't want to be the dragon warrior?"

I shook my head "Not anymore…" I leered at him at a way that he would not notice it from the distance.

"So what's the real reason you broke out of prison and stormed your way here? I don't think it's just for fun" he grinned at me. Never once had I seen Po genuinely frown before towards a person.

"I came back to fix what I had done to the best of my abilities" I replied, looking down at the ground as I crossed my arms again.

He looked at me, uncertainly in his eyes "You serious?" I looked up at him; he had a facial expression that was almost as confused as Shi fu's was. And he had right to be confused. This is the part where him and I are supposed to battle for a title, not me coming back to make amends. If I was guessing correctly, he had most probably trained in length for the battle that was supposed to come. The only problem is, it wasn't coming.

I looked back up at him, and nodded "I came back to do something I should have done 20 years ago…" I leered at him again, finding it a bit hard to conceal it this time.

He still looked uncertain at me, like it was some sort of trick. He decided to 'play along' and ask "And that's what? To run through a field of flowers like you've always wanted to do?" the sarcasm stung a bit, I would do that if Po was running to me from the other side of the field…

I looked at him, intensely, deciding weather on not to confess just yet. Why I was still considering it was stupid, I knew I was going to. I was one of those 'now or never' situations. It just scared the living daylights out of me, and probably him too when he manage to get it through his mind that this person he's supposed to be enemies with has had a crush on him since he was 13. I just had to take the plunge and go for it, but I at least had to plan my words…

I took a deep breath, and looked up at the object of my affection "How to begin…" I softly mumbled to myself, and after a short while I started with "Do you remember me before my rampage?"

He blinked and after a period of though, he answered, "Yes"

I hesitated, before answering "What about me do you remember?"

He blinked again, clearly far past confused and though for another period of time, before answering "…you came to my dad's restaurant once or twice…"

'At lease he remembered me'

I looked down in though, trying once again to find an appropriate way to express myself without completely shocking him. It was hard "Is there anything else?"

The blinking and periods of though seemed to become a habit now "Just that you were Master Shi Fu's student, I think I tried to talk to you but you said you were shy using some trick with noodles, and that I though you were cool at the time"

'He remembers well'

I decided on another question "You remember all this even after 20 years?"

He looked at bit interested in himself as to why he remembered these strands of information "I guess so"

We stared at each other for a little while, trying to read each other. Me for what to say next and him for trying to identify what I was getting at.

Eventually I continued, with closed eyes and great fear I decide to stop playing games and come out properly " There are some many things I've wanted to say to you Po…" Ok, yes I was actually still not coming out with it. But can you blame me? I was nervous, I felt like the paws hidden in the arm cross would never stop shaking in secret. I was doing all I could to hide that fact, but it was getting a lot harder.

I stared at his green eyes; him still confused "So many thing's I wanted to do with you as well…so many thing I should have done then and not trying now…" I looked to the side, a feeble attempt at trying to conceal my growing blush. "As long as I'm trying to be honest, I should start by telling you that I've always admired you…"

He looked at me, shock now. I wanted to smile at that funny face "W-What?" he eventually got out.

I sighed, no turning back now. I stepped closer to him "I've always admired you Po, always. You're a very cute and adorable male, and I think you should be desired by all around you" another step "In the time I was still living here, I snuck out of the palace a lot of times so that I could spy on you Po"

He was still shocked, rooted to the spot. He was blushing too, a pink tint of colour over his white fur that made him look even more desirable. It slightly gave me a bit of hope, thinking perhaps that Po liked it when a male complemented him…and was similarly attracted to males.

I kept on talking small steps towards him, advancing with caution "I would watch you for hours doing whatever you did, and never once got bored of it" he pauses to take a step "I gazed endlessly at your body, at your smile, at your bright green eyes, at the way you acted and tended to trip or break something, everything" another step, till I was just about in front of him "At all of the things that make you so beautiful and wonderful in your own special way."

I've never seen his face this up close before, and the rosy blush was just adding to its cuteness "And I could probably go on and on about how breathtaking you are to me, but I supposed there is only one real thing I can say to you to get my point across" I leant forward slowly, and carefully captured his lips with my own.

It felt wonderful, to have his lips against mine, even if he wasn't really returning it, but it felt wonderful either way. I let my tongue slide over his black lips in a silent begging plea against all hope to make them open them. I took a hold of his sides, a bit of a task considering his girth and slowly rubbed them caringly. I also realised what I was doing right now was socially wrong, worse than watching him masturbate. This was molestation. But besides that, I convinced myself that this might be the only time I could ever do this with him.

It brought me back to my goal. Was there really any chance of us getting together and forming a relationship in these awkward situations that stood against mostly me? Was I reaching for the impossible and was all my effort toward my goal ultimately a worthless cause?

It seemed that way.

'How could he ever love me?' I told myself mentally as I continued to savoir my own moment with him.

I was just about to pull away and flee from him, when a miracle happened.

My eyes that I had closed for the duration of the kiss shot open in surprise

…

He was kissing back!

I purred with joy at the realisation. His lips had opened slowly and allowed me entrance. I wasted no time in darting my tongue right in and rubbing mine against his, taking a firmer grip on his body as I felt his long tongue hesitantly return my tongue rubs.

I slowly pulled off his lips, suppressing the whimper of separation "I…I…I love you…I love you so much Po" I reached up and started stroking his blushing cheeks. He had given me faith, and now that I knew I at least had a window, I was going to use it to the best of my abilities. "I want to make you happy and see you smile everyday when I wake up. Even though I know all if this seems impossible and I've only really just met, I feel like I've known you for centuries." I moved my paw to gently take a hold of his.

I looked hopefully at him, trying to get the message through with my eyes. Its not like I could see, but I just hoped my eyes told him how much I really cared as I was doing my best to soften them. It wasn't that hard; it never is when I look at him. He makes he happy just to see him.

We stared at each other for a while. Or rather, he stared at me confused while I gazed at him longingly. It seemed as though he was in deep though, as if he had realised something important. And I wasn't exactly sure what to do next since I had already pretty much poured most of my feelings for him. The only part I left out I think was the fact that I wanted to make sweet passionate love to him under the moonlight while he squirms and begs me to take him. What exactly was I waiting for?

His face shifted a bit, and he spoke again "Uh…look…this is really sudden and all and not to mention just plain weird that my enemy is busy confessing to me…" he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, at the same time my hopes were being pushed down again.

"But…um…well…I kinda really liked it when you kissed me…and…it really makes me feel special the way you talked about me just now…and, um…I don't really know if I love you or anything but…I'll give it a shot?" he looked at me, blushing brighter at his speech.

I blinked, letting what he said sink in my brain "You'll…give it a shot?"

He nodded shyly "Well…I can't explain it but what you said just sounded so…well…nice. It made me feel better than any other time that I was happy and…If that's supposed to mean that I like you too then…why not try? Master Shi Fu did say something about being open to all possibilities and all the other stuff he taught me" He looked at me.

I smiled, bright and hugged him as tight as I could. It was a chance and I was going to do everything to make it work. The hug lasted long too, which at some point after a few seconds Po hugged me back, reluctantly of course.

He then spoke again "Uhh…does this mean I'm your boyfriend?"

I let go of the hug and smiled at him again, purring softly and replied, "You can call us whatever you want to, I don't care"

I reached down and rubbed his chest area a bit, pinching his nipples softly when I managed to locate them under the fur "You know…there is one thing I left out of my little speech."

He give me a nervous look and I could see he was reacting to my rubs "What's that?" he asked.

"The fact that I've always dreamed of making love to you" I snickered evilly as he gasped with light shock as I leaned more into him, rubbing his back and scratching my claws in his fur.

He tensed up at my touch, but didn't resist it, mumbling out "Is this why you…went thought that whole long talk…for?" he asked, his last 'it's a trap!' sensors triggered.

I shook my head "Its not the main reason. I told you all of what I told you in the last few minutes because of the reason I used. Its because I love you…and acting on that, mating just happens to be the first thing that comes to mind when I think of expressing my feelings towards you." I leaned up to lick his ear and whisper, "It's something I hope we both will enjoy fully throughout our relationship together" and softly trapped his right ear in my maw, sucking it gentle and sweet.

His body was shuddering and vibrating against mine as I chewed at his ear and caressed his sides and back. I smiled triumphantly when I heard the softest little murr, and it spurred me on heavily. I left go of him, maw wise, and looking him straight in the eyes "Do you trust me?"

I hope the reason I heard that small tiny whimper was because I had stopped my actions. He slowly nodded with a nervous smile. I smiled right back and purred as I started pulling him along with me "Come with me…"

--

"Here we are" I said with a bright smile.

The…no, MY panda looked around a bit "Hey, this is the place-"

"-That you used to train your 'Kung Fu'?" I smirked at him

He looked at me and blushed again "How did you know that?"

"Remember when I said I stalked you?" I replied like it was a normal remark to make. He stared at me as he realised, I guessed there was still some doubt in his mind about all this.

I pointed to a sakura tree "I always watched you from there…" I had a thought and jumped up into it and slashed a branch off the tree, and also the part of the branch that wasn't necessary. I was rather pleased to find it was still there.

He just continued staring at me as I brought the little piece of what was left of the branch. I showed it to him, and he blushed brighter at what he saw.

"I did that way back then…" I said, showing him the part of the branch where I had put his and my name inside a heart with the pink petals, proceeding to cut off the rest of the unnecessary parts off till it was just the heart itself in wood. I think I was also blushing, but I couldn't tell properly, but I was embarrassed about showing it to him.

I reached for his paw again and placed it there. He took it, brushing his paw against mine a bit, to my delight. Then I leaned forward and cupped his cheeks in my paws, and give him a soft little kiss on the lips before turning around and padding to the tree. I sat at its base and patted my lap welcomingly at him.

He was still in a hesitant state of mind, but he padded over anyway and as neatly as he could he sat on the grass between my legs, facing away from me. I smiled, either he didn't want to crush me with his weight or he still wasn't comfortable enough to sit directly in my lap.

I reached around him in a warm hold and pulled him closer to me a bit, decided to embrace my species roots, and groomed his fluffy nape caringly with my tongue. He shivered, good sign. I looked between the back of his neck and up at the sky while I tended to him. It had gotten dark now, when I had arrived at the valley the sun was already setting. It was gone now, and replaced by the moon and the bright sparkling stars.

'Well…looks like I got the moonlight part, just not the sex…but that can wait for another night…' I though and leaned more in to lick his cheek while he fidgeted uncomfortably and shivered, hopefully, at my touch. I loved the way he shivered, it made me feel accomplished at pleasing him.

We didn't do much else from that point on for a while. It seemed long silent periods were becoming rather popular between us at the time. I didn't mind though, having him in my arms and licking his body was more than enough to keep my purrr going for a very long time.

"Didn't you say something about…making love to me?" he said after a while of just sitting there. I long while that I had forgotten the amount of time spent. A half an hour? 15 minutes maybe? Even so, I was surprised he was approaching the subject. I didn't think in his mental state it would even come up.

I grinned and licked his ear "I did…but I don't think it would be right. You're not really comfortable with the whole idea yet. I can tell and I'm not going to force you into it" I replied with a snicker "So long as you're willing to make it a relationship, I've got all the time to wait for you to be happy with the idea…" I paused "…Em, is this a relationship?" I asked, realising I had pretty much just decided it was a relationship without really getting any confirmation from him, which was horrible of me.

A pause; something I was also getting used to very rapidly, then he spoke "…Yea…I said I'll give it a shot didn't I?" whether he was smiling or frowning or not was beyond me, but I could just catch a hint of happiness in his voice. Or maybe that was just me convincing myself he was happy.

I purred and was about to say something, when he beat me too it "And I want to give the mating thing a try too…now…I mean…" I didn't need to see his face to feel his cheeks go red as roses.

I leaned over just enough to see his face and looked at him with deep concern. I was right about one thing that he was blushing deeply "You don't have to, I can feel it in your body that you're awkward about this all happening so suddenly to you. I don't want to pressurise you Po"

He turned (more rolled) his body around to face me on his knees "Tai-Lung…well…I still can't really explain it…but I did tell you it felt nice when you told me all that stuff and when you touch me. I guess I'm still finding the whole idea of this crazy but…well…" He blushed deeper still "You're really making me aroused right now…just by touching and licking me…and…If that isn't telling me that having sex with you is a good idea right about now, then I don't know what is." He blinked, and that same smile he always tended to wear was back "There are no accidents, remember?"

I chuckled softly, remembering Master Oogway's words, and reached up to stroke his cheek with my thumb "If your absolutely sure about it…"

He nodded slowly, putting the wooden heart aside and out of the way "Yea…I'm pretty much sure…"

Again I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close as possible, muzzles almost touching each other. I could feel his warm breath on my face, the closeness starting to affect my lower regions, "Then I can't refused your wish, panda" closing the small tiny gap between us, locking his soft black delectable lips to mine.

I draped my arms around his neck and made out with my big bear, feeling his tongue nervously return my affections. I assumed we both had no real experience in this certain battlefield as I was going along with instinct, because that seemed to be making him murr just fine.

His tongue played and teased my own with its shyness. Both our bodies melted into the other, fitting together comfortably with his girth and my muscles complementing each other. It allowed us to kiss with greater pleasure in a way. He started sucking rather submissively at my tongue and I was nowhere near regretting all that I had done to get to him at that point.

I slowed detached his lips from mine, earning me a little disappointed whimper from my panda and moved instead to lick vigorously at his collarbone. He murred with content and shifted his head to allow me more place to lick, which I took to my advantage and slide my sandpapery tongue slowly along his exposed neck.

"T-Tai…" he murred out and shut his eyes while still blushing very visibly. That blush was really starting to arouse me as well. What was it about a blush that turned the predatory on so much? It was only blood rushing to the face. Either way, I could feel the effect rushing to my groin, rapidly hardening it.

I growled as dominantly as I could and asked "What do you want Po? Tell me what you want" and slid my paws slowly down his short to grope his cute butt.

He eeped, cutely of course, almost everything he did was either cute or beautiful. As he leaned as much as he could against me, seemingly forgetting all hesitant parts of his mind, I welcomed it "I…want you to make me yours. I want you to take me and make love to me Tai… and do whatever else you wish to please yourself with me" he half begged at me.

I smirked and slid my paw between his two butt cheeks, finding his little pucker fairly easily and prodded a finger against it "You don't seem so shy about it now Po, where has your hesitancy gone toward our situation?"

He vibrated at my touch at his sensitive area and softly moaned "I don't care anymore…it feels so…gooooood"

I grinned evilly, deciding I would tease him a bit. I had earned the right, what with all I had gone through. I reached down with my other paw to rub at his crotch, happily stroking the definite bulge pressing against its cloth prison "Well why should I do that? Why should I take you?"

He whimpered and shivered even more at his other sensitive area getting a good rubbing "Oh Tai…don't do this…don't torture me now…please take me" he pathetically pleaded with me. It aroused me so much more, hearing him beg for me. All things aside I was getting far too aroused to simply tease him anymore. I wanted him too, but so much more than before…

I smiled with a deep rumbling purr, pulling my paws from his body "Get on your paws and knees" I half asked, half commanded him. The nervousness seemed to return to my panda, but only the slightest bit. He nodded obediently and did as I asked, positioning himself as I wished with a little heave of his body and his rump facing me, not making another move.

I leaned forward and eyed the shorts he wore. They were my current enemy. I reached for waistline and casually asked, "I'm heavily tempted to tear your shorts off. Do you mind?"

He looked back at me, blushing bright "…But then I won't have anything to wear…and I don't want to walk around…naked and-" I interrupted him "-Its ok, I'll just remove them" He seemed a bit at ease and I dug my paws inside his shorts once more, pulling them down and off his legs. He shivered at the cold night air hit his exposed lower regions.

I stared hungrily at his rear. That tiny tuff he called a tail right above his pink little pucker right in the middle of his two thick thighs. I wasted no more time and moved to lick his furry sack. He murred delighted and eeped again when I spread his cheeks with my paws and started licking his tailhole. Considering what it was used for, it didn't taste that bad.

Pushed by his murring and my own lust I licked his love hole as much as I could. I though the thin layer of saliva would make it easier for him, and please him at the same time. My tongue prodded deeper until it was actually going inside his hole, which got his murrs turning into moans.

Once I was satisfied that he had enough saliva…and I had enough licking for personal pleasure done, I shifted. Putting my strength in my knees and paws like he did, I mimicked his position over him so my chest rested on his back. My member, which I must add had grew to 9 and half inches and a bit wider during all that time aging in the prison, waiting at his back entrance. I leaned forward to rub and prod it teasingly against him, whispering ever so close to his ear "Do you want me Po?"

He nodded affirmatively "Really badly"

I reached down and fondled his privates, which to my delight have also gotten a bit bigger, while I licked at the back of his head. I breathed warm breathes on his nape and slowly pushed my way inside. I was the hesitant one now. I didn't want to hurt him with our first time mating, and at the same time I wanted to ravage him relentlessly. I wanted it to be sweet…for both of us. When I had managed to push half my length inside his tight cavern, after the moment of bliss died down, I asked, "Are you ok Panda?"

He winced and made a cute rather bearish sound at my entrance. He murred softly and I licked his nape some more before I heard him say, "Y-Yea…just…give me a moment again…after you're…all in" he panted softly.

Smiling with approval, I pushed the rest of my way inside him. His inner walls felt so good around my member, clenching so tight around my length. He was so wonderfully tight…and even so I manage to completely hilt myself. I did as he asked after that miniature achievement and give him another period of rest, licking at his nape again.

He moaned softly "Take…me…now"

Needing no further encouragement, I slowly pulled my barbed pike out of his hole till only my head was inside. I then slowly and carefully humped back in, then out again, then in, and out, over and over again to start a slow steady pace and rhythm. I growled with lust, him whimpering submissively below me.

It was like heaven, pure heaven. The slow strokes were stimulating me in a way I had never felt before. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, on cloud nine in the blissful moment we shared as one and the same. It just felt so good and perfect, and I wanted so much more of it.

I did remember to fondle him though, moving my paws upwards to his chest, stroking his soft fur and playing with his nipples. He murred and shivered softly at my ever move, submissively accepting all of them willingly.

I gradually picked up my pace, thrusting into him with more momentum and power, wanting to dig deep inside him and hit his prostate. I grunted softly once in a while with my thrusts, latching my paws to grip tightly at his hips for support. True I wanted to savour our moment together, but it was rapidly being overpowered by my lust towards the other male.

"Oooh…Oh…Oh yes…yes…ugh…" He moaned, lightly rocking his hips back against my thrusts, forcing my member deeper within him. I growled with pleasure and pawed at his body wherever I could reach, raking my claws gently through that fur of his.

Returning my paws to his erection, I could feel him slowly leaking already. Either he was pent up after all these years or he was just really desperate for release. I knew that feeling all too well, being desperate for release, even though I wanted it to last as long as possible. I grasped his length and stroked it in my paws in time with my humps. I loved the way his walls would clench on me at just the right time.

"My sweet lord…Po…you're so…wonderfully…tight" I rasped out, my breath quickening to keep up with bodily functions. I was coming closer to my release far more quickly than I wanted it. I didn't really properly know how to suppress that urge, to climax. I wanted it more than I wanted the feeling to last in the end.

I could feel his body heat up, and mine was starting to sweat already. Each thrust I put more and more effort into, hitting his prostate with each one. He rumbled and moaned, panting with ecstasy. The same pure ecstasy I felt rushing in powerful waves over me.

Our moment lasted only for a few more minutes of hard thrusting and filling the air with our sounds of pleasure. Both our cocks raging and pulsing to explode. And then the best part of it all came. We both climaxed more or less at the same time. He groaned loudly as he spluttered his sweet cum on the grass, while my own semen filled up very nook and cranny in his depths in a seemingly never-ending spray that we both were holding up. The air seemed to thicken and smell of sex, semen, and a mixed scent that seemed to have formed from both of us.

The moment died down slowly and washed over us into afterglow. I gasped for breath and breathed fast, feeling some of my muscles trying to give in.

With a little flop, he collapsed onto the grass in a huffing fit, perspiring heavily with one of those dreamy looks on his face. I lowered myself down on him, me still inside, and reached under him for some of his seed. I licked it clean off my fingers with a kitten's purr and then rested my head on his.

For a while, he just lay in silence once more, enjoying each other's company.

"Po?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you"

"For what?" he asked tiredly, wasn't I supposed to be the one that was tired?

"For giving me a chance…" I replied soft as a whisper.

"…Eh, everyone deserves one, right?" he said in his normal tone of voice.

"Perhaps, but you're the only one who did it for me…Thank you…just for believing me"

We didn't speak after that, both of us slowly falling asleep as one, as we should be. He slept first. I wasn't sure if it was the soft breathing or the rising and falling back against my chest or both that lulled me to sleep, but whatever it was it got me drowsy fast, and I fell asleep holding him tight to me and purring like I had never before, drifting off to one of the first romantically present dream in a couple of years, completely content. I didn't need to worry about what happened the next day, or the day after that, or how we would explain this to everyone.

I didn't need to worry

Because I had Po.

The only thing I would ever need to be happy

--

Shi Fu had searched high and low for Tai Lung after his shock wore off. I didn't want to think of what the snow leopard had been trying to do. What he wasn't prepared for, was when he found them, lying on top of each other, naked and sleeping.

He placed a small paw on his mouth at the sight, and decided maybe it was for the best. This way Tai Lung could return to the palace if his hunch was correct on the feline's motives. He would have his treasured pupil back, and be able to help him rebuild his life if he so wished.

If he wanted a relationship with Po, that was fine with him, Po had become a dear pupil too.

Shi Fu chuckled softly and leaped back to the palace.

Oogway was right…it brought peace to him.

--

_And thats about it_

_Thanks for reading it_

_Hope it kept you entertained for a while_

_No flames please_


End file.
